Blossom of the Zombie Slayer
by Gamer95
Summary: After his uncle attempts to abandon him in a city in Japan,5 year old Harry Potter finds himself wrapped up in the zombie apocalypse. Luckily for him, the answer to his prayers for a better life arrives in the form of a purple-haired high schooler...


A car was driving along a road in a Japanese city before stopping at an alleyway when no one was around. Out from the car stepped an obese man, on business in Japan, hiding something under his oversized jacket. Looking around to make sure no one was looking and seeing no one, the man reached into his jacket and pulled something out roughly. He held a tiny child by the hair on his head, practically tearing the messy dark hair out of the boy's scalp.

"This is where we part ways you little brat!" The fat man said with a British accent as he tossed the small boy at a garbage bin. The child slammed into the bin with a pained grunt. "Stay there amongst your own kind...THE GARBAGE!" Vernon roared. "Before I go, I think I'll give you a parting gift...You'd best keep your voice down..." Harry whimpered. He was already in pain from that morning's beating... Vernon walked over to him menacingly and started to wail on him, not paying attention to a figure that was shuffling towards him. Harry looked up at the man assaulting him through blurred vision, and his eyes widened at the figure he saw lurking behind his uncle.

Harry tried to warn his uncle but every time he opened his mouth, Vernon would hit him in the stomach and knock the air out of him. The little boy teared up. His uncle was cruel, but he still didn't want him dead...

It wasn't until Vernon took a breather that he noticed someone behind him. He slowly turned around and was met with a sight that would haunt him in the next few moments of his life. He let out a cry of horror at the decaying humanoid figure approaching him. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled as he backed away from the rotting zombie. The zombie made no response, rather it lunged forward and sunk it's teeth into Vernon's beefy neck. Vernon started to scream bloody murder as the zombie pinned him down and used it's teeth to rip the skin and muscles from his neck, ignoring his screaming.

Harry made no noise, unable to do anything but watch in horror as the man who abused him met the end of his life. Vernon's screaming alerted more zombies to where they are as more started to walk into the alleyway. Harry felt hot tears stinging his eyes. He didn't want to die like this... He closed his eyes as he wished he was anywhere else but there. There was a flash of light...and Harry was gone from the alley. The zombies ignored it in favor of eating the prey they had already gotten to.

Harry had squeezed his eyes shut when he vanished, so when he didn't hear the horrible groaning sounds of the zombies, he opened his eyes. What he saw wasn't a horde of zombies eating his uncle but an empty alleyway.

He let out a soft sob. He had done the freaky stuff again... Wordlessly, he curled up into a ball and whimpered softly, trying to fend off the emotional agony he was in. He wanted nothing else but to be somewhere where he didn't have to feel pain or fear being killed.

A few hours later...

A group consisting of three beautiful and large breasted women and a young man walked out of a bus.

"I feel bad for the other students..." Kouta grumbled. "God knows I wouldn't wanna stick around Koichi for too long..."

'Yeah, he creeps me out." Saya said as she shivered in disgust. "No wonder Rei hates his guts." Saeko simply nodded in agreement, eyes peeled for any trouble. Shizuka simply nodded, feeling bad vibes from the teacher. At that point, bus drove off, leaving them out in the open.

"So uh...Now what?" Kouta asked.

They all took a moment to consider their options until the blonde nurse's eyes brightened. "I just remembered! My close friends has a house around here. Why don't we go there?" Shizuka explained to them.

And so, the group was now making their way over to Shizuka's friend's house. Along the way, they couldn't help but hear something in the distance, which sounded like a child was crying.

Saeko's eyes narrowed. "...Wait here. I'll go see what it is." She said calmly. They told her to be careful as they looked around to make sure no zombies came her way. Saeko walked to the alleyway and was surprised at what she saw.

Harry lied balled up in the alleyway, lying in a pool of his blood, his injuries having not ceased yet. He felt he was alone, so he felt free to cry just a little bit in the hopes that it would make him feel a little bit better... He stiffened when he heard a gasp and footsteps running towards him. Indeed, the moment Saeko saw the sight before her, her eyes widened and she let out a sharp outtake of breath before dashing to the little boy's side.

"Are you okay?!" Saeko exclaimed as she bent down to get a better look at him. She internally scolded herself. 'Of COURSE he's not okay, he's lying in his own blood!' Harry started to shake and whimper from her talking loudly. Saeko noticed his demeanour, and decided she would have to approach the situation more calmly. "Hello, do you need help?" Saeko said calmly this time. Harry sniffled and shook his head before turning away from her so she wouldn't have to look at his face anymore. Saeko was saddened at how he was acting so tried to ask again. "...I think you need help." She said gently. Harry mumbled something under his breath that Saeko didn't hear. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that." Saeko told him, causing him to look at her.

"I...I'm not worth helping..." Harry said softly. "You should just leave me to die..." Saeko looked at the small child in complete shock, not understanding why someone so young would say this.

"...I'm not going to leave you to die." She replied. "Please let me help you."

Harry was silent for a moment. "Why...why do you want to help a freak like me so badly?" Harry asked her, turning his head to look at her. "You're supposed to..." He teared up again. "H-Hate me...I can't get help because I don't deserve it..." Saeko looked at him sadly and gave him a hug, shocking him. "H-Huh...? What's this...?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"This is a hug." Saeko told him as she continued to hug him. "It looked like you really needed one." Harry said nothing as he looked up at her...then he realized he was extremely comfy right now. He snuggled into her and basked in her comfiness. He even let the slightest trace of a smile grace his features, and let out a soft coo of delight.

Saeko smiled as he finally was opening up slightly, then remembered that he was injured and needed medical attention. "I need to get you to Shizuka!" Saeko told him as she stood up. "We need to get you patched up before they get infected."

"It's not so bad..." Harry replied. "I've had infected ones before...They're not so bad once you get used to them..."

Saeko paused as she looked down at him in surprise. "When did you get an infection before?" Saeko was quick to ask.

"Um...A bunch of times...I...I get hurt a lot...And...can't go to hospitals because those aren't for freaks..." Saeko's mind was racing from what he just told him. 'He never been to a hospital and got injuries and infections before?"

"...Who told you you were a freak?" She asked.

"My un-" Harry became to say before he clammed up.

Saeko raised a brow. She understood what the "un" could potentially mean... "Your uncle?" She asked calmly. Harry started to shake uncontrollably at the memory of what happened to his abusive uncle.

"U-Uncle Vernon...He's...He's dead..." He whimpered. "Monsters killed him..." Saeko looked at him with pity. No child should watch their relatives getting killed and eaten. She gently picked him up and held him close. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked her as she walked out of the alleyway.

"Somewhere safe, where we can treat your injuries." Saeko replied simply. Harry was silent as she started to walk towards where her group was. "So what's your name?" Saeko asked him.

"H-Harry..." Harry replied softly.

"My name is Saeko." Saeko introduced herself while carrying Harry to her friends and into a better life.


End file.
